It's Your Fault
by AnagataOkita
Summary: Seharusnya kau mendengarkan perkataanku dari awal. Dan apa yang terjadi padamu saat ini adalah akibat ulahmu sendiri. Kalau begitu hukumanlah yang pantas kau dapatkan setelah ini, Tetsuyacchi./RnR?/AU!/KIKURO/ Sequel 'Don't Try To Escape From Me'/ Twoshot


"AAHH! UAAH!"

Peluh menyelimuti tubuh kecilnya, entah sudah seberapa merah kedua pergelangan tangannya, dan sudah tak ternilai sakit yang ia rasakan.

"Ku-kumohhoonn, hentikan! Ugh! Ahhh…"

Lagi-lagi ia sampai pada tahap orgasme. Semakin membuat dada dan perutnya basah oleh cairannya sendiri. Pikirannya semakin jauh dari yang namanya kesadaran, yang ia pikirkan hanyalah rasa sakit dan rasa nikmat yang bercampur menjadi satu. Namun tetaplah rasa sakit yang mendominasi tubuh kecilnya itu.

"NGHH! AAAHN! AAH! AH! AH!"

Bisakah pemuda diatasnya kini menghentikan permainan kasar ini?

"Uughh…Hentikaanhh…AH!"

Bisakah ia kabur dari cengkraman orang diatasnya?

.

.

.

.

**That's Your Fault**

**Anagata Lady's Fanfiction**

**Kuroko no basuke belongs to Tadatodhi Fujimaki**

**OC's belongs to Anagata Lady**

**KISE RYOUTA | KUROKO TETSUYA**

**WARN: Yandere!Kise, OOC, ****Violence, BDSM (In the next chap)****, (Kuroko 16 y.o), (Kise, Momoi, and Aomine 21 y.o)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

"Kau memang masih kecil, tapi kaulah yang terbaik…"

"Aaaaahh…"

Kedua iris berwarna madu sibuk memainkan lidah hangat dan basahnya pada kulit paha seseorang. Sesekali digigitnya paha itu sampai meninggalkan kissmark di bagian yang bisa dikatakan sensitive itu.

"Kumohon…Hentikan…"

TING TONG

Kise menjauhkan lidah hangatnya dari paha putih Kuroko untuk sesaat. Sedangkan Kuroko menolehkan kepalanya pada pintu kamar mereka yang berwarna putih susu. Pemuda dengan surai keemasan mendengus pelan mendapati ada yang memencet bel apartemennya.

Mengganggu sekali.

"Ki-Kise-kun… Ada tamu—"

Lidah hangat Kise kembali menyentuh kulit paha Kuroko yang putih.

"Biarkan saja." Bisiknya. Kembali ia gigit-gigit kecil daging disana.

Kuroko kembali mengeluarkan desahan tertahannya. Percuma. Kise tidak akan membukakan pintu jika mereka sedang bercinta karena tentu baginya sangat mengganggu. Kecuali Kise akan membukakan pintu jika orang yang datang adalah—

"KI-CHAAAAN! KELUAR KAU! DASAR MODEL PEMALAS!"

—Sang wakil managernya. Satsuki Momoi.

Lagi-lagi pemuda beriris madu yang berprofesi sebagai model terkenal itu menghela nafas. Ia jauhkan lagi mulut basahnya dari permukaan kulit polos Kuroko. Mengetahui jika sang tamu adalah Momoi, Kuroko bernafas lega. Ia yakin permainan gila di hari Minggu siang ini akan berakhir jika yang datang adalah wanita berambut merah muda itu.

Kise menjauh dari tubuh telentang Kuroko yang sudah tekulai lemas. Ia pakai kembali celana jeans-nya. Lalu ia turun dari kasur Kingsize miliknya dan istrinya itu hingga akhirnya ia membuka pintu kamarnya. Sebelum ia benar-benar keluar dari kamar itu, ia sempat mendecak malas. Rasanya Kise sangat menyesal memiliki kerabat bernama Satsuki Momoi itu.

Setelah meredam emosinya, Akhirnya Kise berjalan menuju ruang tv dan mendapati Momoi sedang berdecak marah disana. Tidak peduli jika ia bertelanjang dada dan bau sex sedikit menguar dari tubuhnya.

"KI-CHAAAN!"

Baru saja hidung mancung Kise tampak oleh iris berwarna kelopak Sakura itu, mulutnya berkoar ganas. Dengan kedua tangan berkacak pinggang dan smartphone putih digenggaman tangan kirinya, ia lempar death glare andalannya secara telak pada Kise. Walau Kise tidak akan terpengaruh sedikitpun dengan tatapan yang baginya mirip tatapan Kucing jalanan itu.

"Ki-chan. Serius, cepat ganti baju sekarang juga dan pergi ke studio. Sekarang!" Satsuki Momoi melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Ia hampiri sang model yang kini terlihat kembali bersantai di sofa mahal miliknya. Studio dimana tempat Momoi bekerja kini sedang runyam karena salah satu anak di manajemen mereka sangatlah pemalas. Kise Ryouta. Model muda yang selalu mengeluh jika jadwal pemotretan sangatlah padat. Wanita bersurai merah jambu yang seumuran dengan Kise itu kembali menghela nafas kesal.

"Ki-chan." Panggilnya waspada. Kise terus mengabaikannya dan tentu membuatnya geram.

Menyerah, Akhirnya Kise menatap Momoi dengan malas, "Momocchi! Kau tahu kalau ini adalah apartemenku. Jangan masuk sembarangan walau kau punya key card apartemenku ini."

"Masa bodoh! Lagi pula kalau saat ini aku tidak mempunyai key card apartemenmu, kau tidak akan membukakan pintu untukku! Dan jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!"

Cklek.

Pintu kamar utama yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari ruang tamu itu terbuka pelan. Seketika mengalihkan perhatian dua orang berumur 20 tahun ke-atas untuk melihat ke arah pintu yang terbuka itu. Keluarlah sosok kecil Kuroko Tetsuya—larat, tapi Kise Tetsuya—yang kini sudah berbalut baju santai—tidak seperti tadi saat bercinta dengan Kise, hanya memakai kemeja putih yang terlihat sangat kelonggaran untuknya. Pakaian itulah yang selalu Kise paksa untuk ia pakai. Karena Kise lebih menyukai remaja bersurai baby blue itu jika menggunakan pakaian itu. Terlihat seksi dan menggemaskan.

Tubuh kecil remaja itu mencuat dari balik daun pintu. Lalu sempat melirik ke arah Momoi dan Kise.

Momoi tersenyum senang bukan main, "Tetsu-kuun!"

Dalam sekejap tubuh Kuroko yang tingginya tidak seberapa itu telah dipeluk dengan erat oleh Momoi. Kise melihat hal itu dan memicingkan kedua matanya saat melihat wajah Kurko terjepit diantara kedua payudara besar Momoi.

"O-Oi!" Ntah sejak kapan Kise telah menarik Kuroko yang hampir kehabisan nafas itu dari pelukan maut satu-satunya wanita disana.

Bibir ranum Momoi mengerucut, "Mou~ Ki-chan tidak usah ikut campur. GANTI BAJU SANA!"

"Tapi—"

"TIDAK ADA TAPI-TAPIAN! EIJUN-SAN MENUNGGUMU BAKA!"

Satu dorongan keras diterima sang model dari gerakan dorongan Momoi yang beringas. Wanita itu terus mendorong tubuh tinggi Kise menuju kamarnya. Manajer Kise telah menunggu Kise sejak pagi namun pria itu tak kunjung datang. Dan kini Momoi—kembali—diutus untuk menjemput Kise ke studio mereka.

"Momocchi—!"

"CEPAT GANTI BAJU SANA!"

Setelah mendorong Kise masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu dengan bantingan yang cukup keras, Momoi kembali mendekati Kuroko yang kini berada di dapur sedang membuatkan minuman.

"Kebetulan. Aku haus gara-gara model pemalas itu." Momoi yang telah sampai diseberang Kuroko telah berasumsi bahwa pemuda itu akan membuatkan minuman untuknya dan memerhatikan setiap balok-balok es yang dimasukkan Kuroko satu-persatu ke dalam gelas kaca bening.

Senyum sopan terpantri di bibir Kuroko dan membungkuk pelan, "Hanya sirup jeruk yang kusajikan. Tidak apa?"

"Tentu!"

.

"Cepat, Momocchi." Kise menarik surai merah muda Momoi yang terurai. Membuat wanita itu mengeluh sakit.

"B-Baka! Kenapa kau jadi lebih menyebalkan dari pada Dai-chan?!" Momoi menangkis tangan kurang ajar Kise dan mengelus permukaan kulit kepalanya yang terasa sakit akibat jambakan tiba-tiba itu. Momoi rasanya ingin sekali meninju pria berambut kuning yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak bersalah. Baik, ia mulai merasa kesal. Sedang meminum sirup bersama Kuroko dengan tenang di ruang tv dan tiba-tiba saja Kise yang sudah siap dengan pakaian formalnya muncul dari balik pintu daun kamarnya dan menarik rambutnya. Menyebalkan, bukan?

Kuroko hanya diam mendapati Kise yang berbuat seperti itu. Namun dalam hati ia sangat mengharapkan Kise dan Momoi segera pergi sehingga ia bisa beristirahat. Minimal untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit diselangkangannya saat ini.

Kedua lengan baju panjang Kise yang berwarna coklat muda itu ia lipat sampai pembatas siku. Kunci mobilnya ia lempar ke udara—lalu ia tangkap kembali. Terus berulang seperti itu.

"Cepatlah Momocchi. Ah, kau tadi naik apa kesini?"

"Taksi." Jawab Momoi cepat dengan nada agak kesal. Masih tidak rela rambut panjangnya yang telah ia rapihkan disalon tadi pagi hingga berjam-jam dihancurkan begitu saja oleh Kise dalam waktu sekejap.

"Kalau begitu cepat."

"Baik-baik!"

Momoi mengambil tas selempang kecilnya yang ia letakkan diatas sofa ruang tv, lalu ia ikuti langkah Kise yan akan keluar pintu. Pria beriris madu itu menggesekkan key cardnya dan setelah itu pintu terbuka.

Kuroko mengikuti langkah mereka berdua.

"Jaa, Tetsu-kun!" Senyum manis Momoi diberikan untuk sosok Kuroko yang kini memerhatikan kepergian mereka. Sedangkan Kise tidak berbalik sedikitpun untuk sekedar melihat istrinya—Kuroko—sebelum pergi.

Setelah tubuh ramping Momoi dan tubuh tegap Kise menjauh, Kuroko kembali memasuki apartemen dan menutup pintunya. Berniat untuk segera mandi dan melakukan pekerjaan rumah—seperti biasa.

.

Suara mesin cuci yang tidak terlalu berisik di apartemen tersebut menemani pendengaran Kuroko. Ia melangkah pelan menuju ruang tv dan duduk disalah satu sofa disana. Tv dinyalakan dan munculah sebuah tayangan berita.

Lagi-lagi helaan nafas kecil keluar dengan mulus dari mulut kecilnya. Ia pandangi sekeliling. Dan seketika itu juga perempatan siku-siku muncu di dahinya. Bagaimana tidak? Walaupun ia hanya tinggal berdua dengan Kise, namun apartemen mereka yang sangat besar itu bisa sangat menjadi berantakan dalam kurun waktu yang sempit. Seingatnya tadi malam sebelum tidur apartemen ini bersih dan rapih. Tapi sekarang, jangan ditanya. Pakaian sang model berada dimana-mana—berserakan dilantai, atas lemari, bahkan tergantung disandaran kursi meja makan.

Dalam hati Kuroko mengiyakan perkataan Momoi tentang Kise yang ntah sejak kapan berubah menjadi seperti Aomine. Laki-laki berkulit tan yang mendatangi pernikahannya dengan Kise. Yang Kuroko tahu sekarang Aomine bekerja menjadi seorang polisi yang bertugas di Tokyo prefektur.

Drrt ... drtrt …

Ponsel berwarna baby blue milik Kuroko terasa bergetar didalam saku celana santainya. Dengan cepat ia rogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Dalam hati ia sangat berharap bahwa yang menelfonnya adalah _Tou-san_nya.

Namun rasa semangat itu hilang begitu saja saat mengetahui jika yang menelfonnya bukanlah _Tou-san_nya. Ia tatap layar ponselnya yang memamerkan nama manajemen dimana Ryouta bekerja.

Paling yang menelfonnya adalah Kise. Kenapa pemuda itu tidak menggunakan smartphonenya?

Tombol hijau ditekan dan—"Moshi-moshi."

'Ah, Tetsuyacchi!'

Benar, itu Kise. "…ya?"

Sesaat terdengar helaan nafas berat, 'Begini, aku ingin kau—'

'Tetsu-kuun! Harap kau non-aktifkan saja ponselmu, ya! Jangan jawab panggilan Ki-chan karena dia seharusnya sedang dalam sesi pemotretan.'

Tiba-tiba suara berat Kise tergantikan oleh suara cempreng yang Kuroko ketahui bahwa itu adalah suara Satsuki Momoi. Kuroko yakin bahwa panggilan direbut oleh wanita berambut merah muda itu.

'Momocchi! Aku serius! Kembalikan!' Terdengar suara Kise kembali. Namun suara itu terdengar jauh. Mungkin Momoi menjauhkan gagang telepon dari Kise agar pria itu tidak melanjutkan percakapannya dengan Kuroko.

Dan Kuroko sangat bersyukur Momoi membantunya untuk tidak berbicara dengan Kise terlebih dahulu. Kalau boleh jujur Kuroko sedang muak dengan pria itu. Dan selalu begitu. Paling Kise menelfonnya untuk menyuruhnya membuatkan makan malam seperti ini—atau seperti itu-lah, atau yang paling Kuroko kesali adalah jika perintah Kise yang berisikan 'Jangan pergi keluar tanpa izin dariku' sudah berkumandang dari mulutnya.

Kuroko memilih untuk diam sampai akhirnya …

"Jaa Tetsu-kun! Ingat! Jangan angkat telfon dari Ki-chan!"

Pip.

Panggilan terputus.

Ponsel biru yang tadi Kuroko genggam kini telah berpindah tempat menadi tergeletak begitu saja diatas permukaan kulit sofa. Melihat sofa itu membuat Kuroko menjadi merasa muak. Baik, Kise kini memang tidak bersama dengannya namun tetap saja, jika melihat isi apartemen ini apalagi masih tinggal didalamnya, membuat pemuda itu akan terus mengingat pengalaman pahit yang hampir terjadi setiap hari padanya. Bagaikan kaset yang tidak akan pernah berhenti berputar. Ia sandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa dan berusaha untuk rileks. Jujur saja, semenjak Momoi datang, Ia menahan rasa sakit diselangkangannya. Tentu ia tahu apa penyebab selangkangannya bisa terasa sakit. Dari awal jika ini terjadi maka Kise Ryouta-lah yang harus disalahkan.

Surai biru Kuroko bergoyang. Ia baru saja menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia pejamkan kedua matanya yang bulat itu. Dalam hati ia harus merasa tenang dan nikmati waktu yang sedang berjalan ini. Suaminya itu sedang tidak ada dan inilah saat yang paling ia tunggu-tunggu dan paling ia senangi.

Ting tong.

5 menit telah berlalu semenjak Momoi menelfonnya dan hampir saja Kuroko terjatuh dalam alam mimpi. Namun gagal begitu saja karena ada seseorang yang memencet bel apartemen suaminya itu.

Ting Tong.

Bel kembali berbunyi. Kuroko membuka kedua kelopak matanya secara perlahan. Rasa takut segera menghampirinya saat mengetahui belnya berbunyi,.

Itu tandanya ada seseorang, kan? Bagimana jika itu adalah Kise Ryouta?

Kuroko menggeleng cepat. Tidak mungkin yang diluar adalah Kise. Suaminya itu kini sedang berada di tempatnya bekerja. Walaupun mobil Kise adalah mobil sport semewah apapun yang bisa berjalan dengan kecepatan yang sangat cepat, namun tidak mungkin pria itu bisa sampai kerumahnya dalam kurun waktu lima menit.

Ting Tong.

Bel kembali berbunyi. Kuroko segera bangkit dari sofa berkulit hitam itu. Dalam hati ia yakin jika yang diluar itu bukan Kise. Ia baru ingat, kalau itu adalah Kise, pasti pemuda itu tidak akan pakai embel-embel memencet bel segala, ia pemilik apartemen yang sesungguhnya dan ia pasti memiliki key card. Dan seperti biasa, Kise selalu masuk begitu saja.

Setelah tubuh kecil Kuroko sampai didepan pintu, pemuda itu segera membukanya dengan key card-nya. Dan ketika pintu berdaun dua itu terbuka cukup lebar, Kuroko membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Ah … Kise Tetsuya. Lama tidak berjumpa."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

(A/N)

Ha. Haha.

Akhirnya muncul juga sequel dari fanfic _**Don't Try To Escape From Me**_.

Fanfic ini akan menjadi twoshot, dan di chapter dua diharapkan berhati-hati. Seperti yang sudah saya cantumkan di _**warn**_, akan ada violence, dan BDSM atau mungkin lebih dari itu.

Yosh, gimme review?


End file.
